Quantum Eagle Christmas
by AGoins2012
Summary: Eric gets the surprise he's never wanted, so he says, at the annual Silver Guardian Christmas party.
1. Chapter 1

Eric Myers was not a partier. He would be the first one to tell you that, right after Wes. So when Wes and Mr. Collins insisted that he join them at the annual Silver Guardians Christmas party his answer was a resounding no. But here he was at a fancy bar at the top of some fancy building sipping on an Old Fashion half heartedly listening to Mr. Collins and some other guy in a nice suit. He was working up an excuse to leave and almost praying that Mutants would decide to attack the city again just so he could get out of the tie and blazer Wes forced him into. Just as he was about to make up that he was going to the bathroom he caught a glimpse of bright blonde hair rolled into a neat, Air Force regulation bun across the room before it disappeared out of his sight again. He shook his head and took another sip of his drink thinking it must be a new recruit he hadn't met yet, he had heard there were a few from the base in Turtle Cove joining their ranks. At that same moment Wes walked up to the trio causing the older two gentlemen to pause and look over at him.

"Sorry dad, Mr. Roberts but I need to steal Commander Myers away for a moment. He'll be back in a jiffy," Wes said clapping Eric on the shoulder while smiling at the other two.

"Oh it's not a problem. After all, a Silver Guardian is never truly off duty. It was a pleasure to meet you Commander," the greying man to his right said while extending his hand towards the quantum ranger.

"Pleasure was all mine Mr. Roberts," Eric said shaking his hand before being dragged back towards the bar by Wes. Before he could ask what was going on he heard a laugh making him stop in his tracks, a laugh he hadn't heard since the picnic after the Mut-Orgs were destroyed almost 2 years ago. After looking around again and not being able to find the blonde bun he found before he turned back to look at Wes, who had the biggest shit eating grin on his face but was trying to hide it. That's when Eric knew he wasn't going crazy after all and he really had seen her. He truly had seen the Yellow Eagle Wildforce Ranger. He had really heard Taylor Earnhardt laugh again. But it wasn't the same laugh at the picnic. It was different. It was more low and not as bright. It was more forced.

"What is she doing here Collins?" Eric asked before he could walk away. He leveled Wes with his best 'tell me now or i will kill you slowly' glare.

"You know the newbies from the base in Turtle Cove," when Eric nodded Wes continued, " She is their old commander so dad thought it would be a good idea to invite her to make the rookies feel more comfortable. And then he found out she was the yellow Wildforce ranger. Then he thought about inviting her whole team. But I told him not many people know who they really are and that it would be hard for them to explain to people why they were here. And then dad tried to recruit her."

"And he still is trying," a voice from behind Eric spoke. With a quick glare at Wes, Eric turned around to face the voice. "Hello Myers."

"Earnhardt," was Eric's reply with a curt nod at the blonde. He could almost hear the smile on Wes's face behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Tay, we really need someone with your experience in our ranks, our high ranks," Wes said effectively drawing her attention from the man in front of her to the man behind him.

"Unless you add an air aide division forget it Wes," Taylor said doing a soft chuckle before walking pass Eric to Wes and wrapping her arm around his shoulder as his went around her back in a hug. At this Eric raised an eyebrow in question, when Wes saw it he grinned sheepishly before realising the blonde.

"We've kept in contact since they defeated Master Org, you know just incase I ever wanted to steal some of her cadets," Wes answered Eric's unspoken question.

"Yeah have fun with this group, bit of hard headed kids," Taylor said nodding slightly to the group of recruits in the corner of the bar.

"See that's why we need you, Eric's voice goes hoarse from yelling at all the newbies, he needs some backup," Wes said nudging Eric in the side laughing.

"Now that might be something worth seeing, but maybe some other time, early morning tomorrow so I gotta get going. Tell your dad I said bye will ya Wes?" Taylor said before beginning to walk towards the exit when Wes stopped her.

"Yeah Tay, what are you doing for Christmas?" he asked making her stop and turn back to the two Co-Commanders.

"Well they won't let me work three years in a row so I guess sitting at home watching Christmas Vacation all day," she said shrugging.

"Well if you get tired of the best movie ever you are more than welcome to come by the house and hang out with us," Wes said motioning to himself and Eric.

"Thanks Wes but I don't want to impose," Taylor said with a small shake of her head. Wes was about to protest when a scoff from Eric stopped him.

"You wouldn't be Earnhardt. Besides it would be nice to have another normal person there for once," Eric said coming to stand beside Wes a couple feet in front of her. With a nod from Wes, Taylor gave in.

"Alright fine. What time and what do I need to bring?" she asked turning back to face them.

"Around 4:30 and don't worry about bringing anything," Wes said smiling when he got his way again.

"Wes I grew up in the south, my grandma will get outta her grave and come whip my ass if I don't bring anything," Taylor said shaking her head again.

"Ok fine, bring whatever you want, just let me know so I can tell the cooks not to make it," Wes said chuckling at the thought of Taylor getting yelled at by an older version of herself.

"I'll make the broccoli, ham, and cheese casserole," Taylor said after thinking a minute.

"The what?" Wes asked confused at the dish.

"It's a casserole...with broccoli, ham, cheese, and rice. Must be a southern thing," Taylor said when she saw the same look on Eric's confused face. "But I gotta get goin'. I'll see you in a couple days," she said looking at Wes them her gaze shifted to the dark haired man next to him. "See ya soon Myers," she said smirking at him before turning and walking out the door with a wave to Mr. Collins as she went.

Once she was out of sight in the elevator the 2 Co-Commanders turned to each other.

"You invited her to Christmas?!" Eric was the first one to get the words out. Wes just smirked before answering.

"But you are the one that insisted she come," Wes said before patting him on the back and walking back out into the crowd of Silver Guardians. Eric just glared after him before the thought crossed his mind that he hadn't gotten Taylor a gift, like he had Wes and Mr. Collins.

"Shit. Now I gotta go shopping again," he grumbled before going back to the bar to get a fresh drink.


	3. Chapter 3

It was three days after the Silver Guardian Christmas party and Christmas itself was in 2 days and Eric still had no idea what to get the Yellow Eagle Ranger for Christmas. He stood at the edge of the private training yard with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. To a passerby it looked like he was glaring at the cadets training but to the trained eye, a.k.a Wes, he knew there was something else on his mind. The Red Ranger slowly walked up to the other and spoke softly as to not scare the other ranger and face the possible blast from his gun for it.

"Eric, you ok?" Wes asked as he came to a stop beside the quantum ranger. Eric slowly turned to look at the man he would consider his best friend if he actually spoke about having a best friend. At the look Eric gave him Wes grew more concerned. "Are you sick? Do you need to take the rest of the day off?"

Before answering Eric looked around and deciding there were too many people around he grabbed Wes' arm and pulled him away from the training field and into his office. Once inside he shut and locked the door and dropped the blinds on the big window looking out at the cadets. Wes could see him take a deep breath before he spoke, not turning to face him yet.

"What do you get someone that you haven't seen in two years but the last time you saw them you had sex and you might want to fuck again...continuously?" Eric asked after a couple moments of silence. It took Wes a minute to put the puzzle that was Eric Myers together but once he did he started laughing while dancing around the office singing.

"Taylor and Eric sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage, then here comes Eric pushin' a baby carriage!" After the second time a computer mouse was thrown at his head, making him stop and turn to look at his Co-Commander with a big grin on his face.

"I never said anything about that. All I said is that I want to fuck her...multiple times. And dammit Wes I'm fucking losing sleep over what to get her for Christmas, all thanks to you!" he said glaring at the man leaning against his oak desk.

"How about this? We'll go out on patrol and if we happen to end up patrolling the mall then maybe I can help you find something," Wes suggested knowing that Eric wouldn't feel right going shopping while he was on duty.

"Yeah that sounds good. But nothing too expensive, I don't want it to seem like I'm desperate," Eric said grabbing the keys to their patrol SUV.

"But aren't you?" Wes said under his breath but apparently not enough as Eric shot him a glare. "Don't worry about it. I have the perfect store," he said clapping him on the shoulder as they reached the vehicle. Eric gave him another glare for good measure before climbing in the driver seat and heading towards the Silver Hills Mall.

"Fuck you Collins," Eric said when they reached Wes' 'perfect store'.

"I'm flattered Myers, but you're not my type. Besides this is the perfect plan! You can say you only get the gift if I can see you in it," Wes said laughing and grabbing his arm to keep him from walking away from the pink and black store front of Victoria's Secret.

"I see what your dad's plan is now. You want to get me killed so you can give Taylor my job, because he knows that's the only way she'll ever decide to join us. And he wants her to do the killing because that would only be right," he said blushing slightly as two ladies walked out and looked the two Commanders up and down before walking away giggling. "No way in hell Myers am I taking a step in that store."

Five minutes later Eric found himself staring at a wall of bras in all different shapes and sizes and colors. And underneath it bra was the matching panties in all different shapes and sizes and colors. He was about to turn to Wes and tell him to fuck off one more time and walk out the store when a little red head girl wearing all black with a pink measuring tape draped over her shoulders like a shawl walked up to them.

"Can I help you guys find anything?" she asked in a sweet voice catching their attention. Just as Eric was about to protest, not wanting more witnesses to his humiliation, Wes beat him to the chase.

"Actually yes. You see my friend here has forgotten to get his girlfriend her final present. He's already got the jewelry, and the gift card to Sephora but he needs just one more thing and we think we can find it in here..with your help of course," he said grabbing Eric's shoulders, mainly to stop him from shooting him on the spot.

"Oh great! Well just a couple questions that will make our search a little easier. What kind of bra does your girlfriend like? Push-up, t-shirt, sport bra, strap-less?" the two men looked at each other and then back to the red head, who's name tag read Kayla, and shrugged. With a small chuckle she continued. "That's ok, most men don't even know there are more than one type of bra. What size is she and then maybe we can pull some samples and see what looks the most familiar." Again the two commanders looked at each other and then back at Kayla with a shake of their heads. Looking at the two of them again Kayla was racking her brain trying to figure out how to help the two men that saved their city more times than she could count.

"Oh I have an idea. Since we don't know her cup size we can't really get her a bra and panty set but may I suggest you look over in the lingerie section. There are some things over here that don't need a cup size just the normal sizes of small, medium, large, etc.. What's her favorite color?" Kayla asked slowly guiding them over to a different part of the store where mannequins were dressed in lacy, see through nighties and silky robes.

"Yellow," Eric was able to squeak out after Wes nudged him in the ribs. With a quick glance around he could tell there wasn't anything out on display that was the color he had said.

"Well with it being Christmas time we are kinda limited to red and green but I can see if we have anything in the back that might work," Kayla asked turning back to face the two red rangers.

"Actually Kayla that's ok, I think we can make due with what is out here. If you could just point us towards things that don't have a cup size we'll stop taking up your time," Wes said when he could tell that Eric wasn't able to speak anymore. When he could tell that she was about to protest he spoke up again. "We'll most likely be there for awhile and I know you guys work off commission, we'll be sure to say that you helped us when we do decide on something. This way you can go help more people."

"Thank you Mr. Collins," Kayla began but was cut off by Wes.

"Mr. Collins is my father, please call me Wes," he said smiling at her. She smiled back and handed him a card while continuing on.

"Here's my number if you need to call me, if you need anymore help with anything. The items you are interested in are right over there," she said smiling more and not breaking eye contact with Wes while gesturing towards the corner where the nighties and robes were.

"Thank you so much Kayla," Wes said before she walked away with one more glance and smile with a wink thrown in at Wes. Eric raised his eyebrow in question before Wes looked away from Kayla and at him with a smile on his face.

"I can't take you anywhere without you getting random girls numbers," Eric said walking away from the grinning Wes and towards the corner that Kayla had pointed to.

"It's the Collins charm, I can't help it," Wes said following him while stuffing the card with the phone number on it into his pocket, smirking when he realized Eric was the one leading the way and it wasn't out of the store. "Oh this little number is nice. She'll love it!"

Eric looked at the piece of fabric that Wes held in his hands. What it looked like to him was a little cami that would go under a sweater of some sort but was just a tad longer and lacy with extra lace at the top to cover the breast and make it not as see through. Eric eyed it before another one behind Wes caught his eye. He reached around and grabbed it and held it up beside the one Wes had. You could easily tell this one was about the same length but it was more of a shiny, silky look and feel. Before Eric could say anything about the two Wes decided they needed another opinion. Turning around he lightly tapped a blonde women that had her back to the two rangers. When she turned around all three of them gasped and the men got 50 shades redder than the two nighties they were holding.

"Well fancy meeting you two here," Taylor Earnhardt said with a light laugh. Eric, even in his horrified state, could tell that this laugh was a more real laugh then he heard the other night. It wasn't quite the same as the one from 2 years ago but it was closer. "I gotta know...what are you two doing here?"

"Well um...you see Eric here is in need of a gift for a lady friend. And since, you know, we're men we thought this would be the best idea. But we need some help picking out which one of these is the best for his um..lady friend," Wes mumbled trying not to give it away.

"Ah I see," Taylor said while eyeing the two garments in their hands. She walked closer to Wes and examined the lacy bright red piece in his hands before turning towards Eric. When she started walking towards him and not stopping until she was just inches away Eric stiffened, everywhere. She was so close to him he could smell the sweet but subtle perfume on her exposed neck as she tilted her head looking at the silky fabric in his grasp. Eric had to remind himself not to lean in and suck on the little spot below her ear that made her moan. Just as he was about to lose the battle within himself she spoke again.

"I'd say go with this one," she said pointing at the one in Eric's hands. "Silk is smoother and feels better on bare skin which is all that this is going over anyways. And besides it's a match for your color. Your lady friend will love to wear your color for you," she said looking him straight in the eye as she spoke.

"Good choice Tay. By the way what are you doing here?" Wes spoke breaking the stare down between the two others.

"Needed new bras and I refuse to buy the cheap crap from Target," she said raising her right arm and bringing the 3 bras on her arm into view for the first time. Eric thought he was going to die right then and there when he saw the nude, yellow(duh), and deep red, an exact match of the fabric in his hands, bra in her hands. "Well anyways I gotta run. Still gotta get some stuff for the casserole. Hope I was able to help. Bye Wes," she said before turning and walking away to look back over her shoulder at Eric, "See ya later Myers," she said throwing in a wink, that didn't go unnoticed by Wes.

"Think she's gonna wear the crimson one on Christmas?'' Wes asked once she was out of earshot. Eric glared at him before he began walking away with the silk nightie still in his hand to the checkout.

"What?! I'm a man that hasn't gotten any in a long time and she is a fine female! Besides you know I could never do anything, she's like a sister to me...and I like the family jewels a bit too much to have you and her rip them off at the same time," Wes said cringing at the thought of what either of them would do to him.

"Well why don't you call the lady that helped us if you are so desperate," Eric said as they stood in line and watched as Taylor walked out the door with a pink striped bag. Eric briefly thought he wished he would of had his phone out to snap a picture for a prank later, but then decided against it if he ever wanted to see her in what was inside of said little pink bag.


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally Christmas day and after having a small panic attack about what to wear and calling Wes maybe 3 times to ask, Taylor finally decided on black tights with an oversized yellow t-shirt with a red cardigan, for Christmas spirit if anyone asked, with her new knee high black boots. Not wanting to be late she left her house promptly at 4, knowing it only takes her about 15 minutes to get to Wes's mansion home but she didn't want to take any chances today.

She finally reached the Silver Hills residences at 4:20, having been right about the traffic being a little slower today. But as she pulled into the drive and parked behind Eric's crimson truck she could see someone else standing at the closed entrance to the house. As Taylor, grabbing her hand gun out of the dashboard console, climbed slowly out of the yellow Mustang the person that was standing at the door turned to face her. Taylor instantly relaxed seeing who had turned to see her. She put the gun back in it's hiding spot and grabbed the casserole dish before walking to the new person.

"Does Wes know you're here?" Taylor asked as she approached the door.

"No," the lady replied.

"Well damn. I thought I had gotten him the best gift. How long have you been standing out here?"

"Twenty minutes or so," the brunette replied.

"Well come on then. I'm hungry," Taylor said ringing the doorbell at 4:28. A greying man in all black answered the door and ushered the two in.

"The rest of the party is in there," he said gesturing to his left towards what Taylor guessed was the living room. He took the casserole out of her hands before walking down a long hallway to the right.

"Ready?" Taylor asked.

"No. Yes. No," was the reply she got.

"Walk in behind me," Taylor said before leading the way into the room housing the 2 Collins men and Eric. It wasn't long before she was noticed standing in the doorway.

"Ah Ms. Earnhardt! Merry Christmas! Right on time! So glad you could join us today," Mr. Collins said walking over to give her a small hug, as Wes and Eric laughed at her discomfort.

"Thank you for having me. If you don't mind I brought one other person. I found them on the porch to stay out of the wind and figured one more wouldn't hurt," she said once Wes' dad released her. She saw a look of worry cross between the 3 men in the room but spoke before they could say anything more. "Come on in!" she said moving to the side so the new person could walk in the room. All you could hear in the room was the shocked gasps that went around the room when the brunette stepped into view. Wes and the stranger's eyes locked instantly and they nearly ran to each other across the room before locking their arms around each other. Taylor moved out of the way to across the room to stand beside Eric as the two slowly separated.

"What are you doing here Jen?" Wes asked pulling out of the hug but keeping his arms around her.

"I'm your Christmas present from Katie, Trip, Lucas, and Alex," she said smiling up at him.

"Well there goes my present out the window," Eric whispered to Taylor.

"Yeah no one can ever beat that now," she said laughing with him while the red and pink ranger continued to talk to themselves.

Soon enough Wes released her and allowed her to greet his dad and best friend before they moved from the living room into the grand dining hall for Christmas dinner. Mr. Collins said Grace and soon they were all seated passing around the many dishes that the cooks and Taylor had prepared. An extra place was hastily set beside Eric and Taylor offered to give up her place beside Wes so Jen could sit there, forcing her to sit beside Eric. As she was reaching to grab the dish of mashed potatoes Eric glanced over at her and could see a glimpse of deep red beneath her t-shirt. His mind instantly flashed back to two days ago at the mall and the bras she held in her hand and the conversation he and Wes had after she walked away. He could feel the blood in his body move to his face and his head, his mini head. As she was pulling back to sit down her leg bumped against his making his hardness rub against his pants creating friction making him groan quietly, but not quietly enough as Taylor looked over at him. She could tell he had a slightly, what she thought, was pained expression on his face, but before she could ask what was wrong Mr. Collins spoke up.

"Taylor this casserole is delicious. You must share it with the cooks," he said chuckling. Eric was grateful for her being distracted so he could discreetly adjust himself without drawing too much attention

"Sorry Mr. Collins it's a family recipe, but I'd be more than happy to make it for you whenever you want it. It's one of my favorite dishes from home and I make it atleast once a month. Back home I only got it during the holidays so it's always a special week at my house when I make it and eat the leftovers for every meal," she said laughing with the rest of the table.

Once everyone had filled their plates and was happily eating away, Eric thought he had gotten away with it without anyone, especially Taylor, seeing. That was until now. Taylor kept her napkin on her lap while she ate like most people so when she would reach for it to wipe her mouth and put it back she was very aware of how close her and the quantum ranger were actually sitting. After she had seen him adjust himself she knew she was having the same effect on him as he was on her, but his was more obvious. So she decided to play with him a bit.

When she reached to for her napkin this time a plan formed in her mind. After she wiped her mouth as she went to put it back on her lap she ''accidentally'' bumped her arm into Eric causing her to drop her napkin under the table. She knew that Eric would reach for it at the same time she did.

"Sorry Myers, didn't see ya there," she said placing her hand on his arm to stop him from reaching. "Don't worry about it. I'll get it. After all I'm the one that dropped it," she said scooting back her chair at the same time trying to get a glimpse of where the napkin fell. Seeing it right in front of Eric's seat she smiled and laughed to herself. She squatted to reach under the table and then got onto her knees to shimmy under the table a little more to be more in front of Eric. She braced herself by putting one hand on his upper thigh, where she felt him tense under her hand. Smiling more to herself she grabbed her napkin and went to stand back up, putting more pressure on the hand that rested on Eric's leg, causing it to ''slip'' and fall on top of his lap as she too lost her balance and leaned against the inside of his thigh. She was proud of him not flinching to much to where the others could see it but just enough for her to feel him harden against her hand. She looked up at him through her eyelashes like she had done 2 years ago. That night flashed through both of their minds, causing Eric to stiffen more against her. He had to fight with all his power to keep from thrusting into her hand. She quickly gave him a wink and picked herself up off her knees and back into her chair in one fluid motion.

"Thanks Myers." He just gave her a quick nod, not trusting his voice. Before anymore could be said Mr. Collins spoke.

"So Ms. Earnhardt-" he began but was cut off.

"Please Mr. Collins call me Taylor," the yellow ranger said causing him to laugh.

"As long as you call me Arthur," he replied. With a laugh and nod from Taylor he continued on with his original sentence. "So Taylor, about that career change? What do you think? Now with Jen back I'm sure the boys could find a nice position for both of you."

"Like I told Wes at the Christmas party, if you ever decided to have an air aide division I'll be the first to offer my services but until then I don't think I could part with the Yellow Eagle," she said shaking her head and laughing lightly while taking a sip of her wine.

"The Yellow Eagle?" Arthur asked confused.

"That's my plane. I command the Eagle Squadron," was her quick reply when she saw the panic cross Wes's face. She knew that he knew about her ranger days but apparently didn't know a lot.

"Ah I see. How funny. Well what do you all say about retiring to the sitting room for gifts?" Arthur asks as 2 men came out to clear the table. As they all rose from their seats Taylor decided to freshen up a bit before the gift exchange.

"Where's the washroom?" she asked Wes as they walked out of the dining room and back across the hall to the room they were in earlier.

"Down the hall, around the corner and the last door on the left," Wes pointed down the same hall that the man that answered the door earlier walked down. With a nod she headed away from the group, but what she didn't see was the dark haired man following her down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric decided he had had enough of her games and thought that two could play the same game. So while she was in the restroom he was making his plan of attack. He was going to grab her as soon as she walked out the door, but decided against it considering that could end badly for him. So he settled with talking first. So he leaned against the wall on the other side of the hall knowing she would see him as soon as she opened the door. And he was right, for when she did open the door she jumped slightly at seeing him leaning against the wall, now with a small smirk on his face.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people Myers. I could have hurt you," she said rolling her eyes at the look on his face. At this he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her, making her step backwards until her back hit the wall behind her. He put his hands on the wall beside her head trapping her, but both knowing she could get out if she wanted to.

"It's not nice to tease people Earnhardt," was all he said before capturing her lips with his. He moved one hand from the wall to the back of her head pulling her in deeper to the kiss as her hands shot up to his chest and clenched his shirt in her hands. His other hand traveled down her neck to her shoulder where he had gotten a glimpse of her bra strap earlier. His hand snuck under her shirt and found said bra strap and snapped it at the same time as pulling back from the kiss to where his lips barely touched hers.

"You look good in my color," he said before kissing her again hard but briefly before completely separating himself from her causing her hands to fall to her sides as she glared at him.

"Yeah I'm sure your lady friend does too. How'd she like her little gift?" she asked as he worked on straightening his shirt of the wrinkles she had caused. At this his head snapped up to meet her glare and he started laughing.

"I really hope she likes it, as she picked it out herself," he said once her was able to control his laughing. Many looks crossed her face, anger, confusion, and then realization, in a matter of about ten seconds, making him chuckle more. Then he advanced at her again but this time she stood her ground. When he reached her he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her to him, letting her feel the effect the kiss had had.

"So when do I get to see you in your present?" he asked huskily. She smiled at him bracing her hands on his shoulders and started to lean in to kiss him again, stopping right before their lips met again.

"In your dreams Myers," she whispered before pushing off of him and walking back down the hall. With a groan of frustration he jogged up behind her just as they reached the sitting room where the others were waiting. Eric gave Taylor's ass a small smack before they walked into the room where the 3 sets of eyes turned to them.

"What took you guys so long?" Wes asked with a cheeky grin. Taylor glared her hardest at him before Eric spoke up.

"Earnhardt got lost. I had to go save her," he said smirking at her before walking over to the couch that was across from the big 20 ft tall Christmas tree that was in front of the big bay window looking out at the big circle drive.

"Yes my knight in shining armor," she said as she grabbed the three small bags out of the big bag she had brought in earlier and handing one to each of the men in the room. "Sorry Jen. I didn't know you would be here," she said chuckling lightly with the pink ranger.

"It's ok. I didn't know I was gonna be here," she said sitting down between Eric and Wes on the couch as Taylor sat in one of the rocking chairs beside the couch as Arthur handed out the rest of the gifts from under the tree.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple hours later and a few drinks of the new bourbon that Taylor had gotten Wes, half of one for Taylor, Eric was helping her carry her stuff back to her car. While she was leaned over putting a bag in the backseat she heard more tissue paper rattling behind her. Once she turned around she saw Eric holding up a pink striped Victoria Secret's bag. Letting out a small laugh as he handed it to her without a word.

"I see you put a lot of effort into wrapping this," she said setting it in her front seat.

"Well I worked all day yesterday so I didn't really have a lot of time," he said resisting the urge to rub the back of his neck.

"Hmm well maybe you can make it up to me by helping me open it later," she said taking a step closer to him so her breast just brushed across his chest when they both inhaled.

"I think you have yourself a deal Earnhardt," he said smirking moving closer to her so she was pressed against her car and him.

"10:30 sharp Myers. Don't be late," she said whispering in his ear then shoving him off her so she could close her passenger door and walk around to the driver side. Before climbing in she looked up at him again with a smirk to match his own. "My door locks at 10:31, don't let it hit you in the face."

All he does is nod as she gets in her car and drives away from the mansion. Eric was smiling as he walked away from where her car stood until he reentered the Collins residence, thinking of what was to come later in the night. That was until both his and Wes's communicators sounded.

At 10:15 Taylor was posed and ready to answer her door in the little, silk, crimson nightie. Five minutes later she decided a glass of wine would be a good idea. At 10:25 she was starting to get a little nervous, though she'd kill you before she'd admit it. Her hand would shake a little more each time the big hand on her clock would move. And then when the clock chimed 10:30 and there was no knock on her door, she got pissed. As the hand clicked to 10:31 she downed the rest of her glass before standing up and locking her front door before going into her room and changing out of small peice of fabric, throwing it in the trash in the process, and slipping into a pair of sweatpants and an old basketball shirt from high school. Walking back out to the living room she let her dog in from the backyard and poured herself another glass before taking both the glass and the bottle to the couch and curling up with the white pitbull turning on Grey's Anatomy.

It was 11:30 and exact hour after he was supposed to be there that Eric ran up the steps to her front porch and banged on the door. He knew she was still up when he heard the tv on and saw lights on behind the closed blinds. When the first bang didn't get an answer he tried again.

"Earnhardt! Open up! I know you're still up! Let me explain!" he said after banging on the wood door again. This time he heard the TV turn off and the clutter of a glass being sat down. Just as he was adjusting his shirt expecting her to open the door the light above his head went out and more lights in the house turn off as she made her way to her bedroom. He sighed and reluctantly walked back to his truck, vowing to strangle the three men that had tried to rob a bank on Christmas night, all at the same time trying to figure out how to get her to talk to him again. Then he realized the attempted robbery would be on the news in the morning and she would realize it wasn't his fault he was late and she'd wear the nighty for him again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wes, I need your help," were the first words Eric spoke to the Co-Commander the next morning as he walked into his office.

"Wait. The great Eric Myers is asking for help?" Wes asked sarcastically. But before Eric could say anymore Wes continued. "Let me guess. You had an amazing night with the girl of your dreams and you don't know how to tell her you have fallen hopelessly in love her and want the have her babies, cause let's be honest Taylor isn't really the type that will take time off to have a baby….course neither are you….maybe ya'll should find a surrogate. But you gotta get married first. OOOO I can just see the chapel now!" And this is when Wes received a punch to his left shoulder. He laughed as he rubbed it before really looking at his friend, who had bags under his eyes and said eyes were bloodshot to hell and was holding a cup of coffee in his left hand, having used the right to punch Wes. "Or you didn't get laid and need me to buy you another cup of coffee on our way to the meeting with the Colonel as we figure out how to get her to speak to you again."

At Eric's nod, Wes started to usher him out of the office and towards the parking lot where their SG SUV sat waiting for them. They talked about what happened after Eric left the base last night in a frenzy to get to her house and then how Eric hadn't slept at all last night thinking of something to do and how he was now on his 3rd cup of coffee for the day and it wasn't even 10 am yet.

They quietly talked to themselves as they were lead to the Colonel's office that abruptly stopped when the door was opened to reveal the object of their discussion talking with the Colonel, and it seemed a bit heated. Taylor instantly straightened up as she realized the object of their argument had entered the room. As she moved to stand behind the Colonel's desk, he stood up and moved to shake the Co-Commander's hands.

"Mr. Collins, Mr. Myers, thank you for meeting with us today. I'm looking forward to joining our best with your best to make these cities and our country safer. Major Earnhardt here has been chosen to lead the new recruits to this unit," at the sound of her name her eyes shifted from her Colonel to the two Rangers standing in front of him giving them a slight nod. When she didn't move to shake their hands the Colonel turned to give her a look asking why she wasn't greeting the two.

"We've worked together in the past Sir. We even spent Christmas together," she said answering his unspoken question.

"Oh great then this next part shouldn't be hard to convince you of," he said as he motioned for Wes and Eric to sit down as he returned to his seat also.

"Sir?" she asked giving him a confused look once what he said set in.

"I believe it would be best if you moved your office to the Silver Guardian HeadQuarters so you can better judge how our new recruits are adjusting and help train better. What do you two think of this?" he asked turning back to the two in front of him.

"Funny you should say that sir, my father has been trying to recruit MAJ. Earnhardt here for quite sometime. I think that would be an excellent idea," Wes said with another plan forming in his mind.

"Great! It's settled then! Next week you'll move your main office to the SG HQ. You'll still have an office here for days that you need to be here but most of the time will be spent in Silver Hills. I'm sure you've put together a great crew that you trust to get the work done here without you needing to constantly supervise them," he said turning in his chair and giving her a pointed look, letting Wes and Eric know what their conversation was about when they walked in.

"Sounds like a plan Colonel Jones. We'll get right on getting her the best office we can, right next to ours. She'll basically be another Commander!" Wes said standing up to shake the Colonel's hand again as Taylor shot him a glare from behind his back. "We know you two are busy people so we'll let you be. Oh Taylor, Jen wanted me to ask if you'll go shopping with her this week sometime. She doesn't have a whole lot of clothes, since they're all in the future ya know."

"Why doesn't she just have them shipped?" Taylor asked through gritted teeth, knowing full well that Wes knew how much she hated shopping.

"She wants clothes that match this time period. She asked Alyssa but she's off at Harvard and you're the only other female she trusts. And she knows you won't let her buy something ugly," he said giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Taylor let out a short sigh knowing she was beat.

"Tell her to meet me at the mall tomorrow at 4," she said with a roll of her eyes when Wes knew he had won.

"Thanks Tay! See you later! Good to see you again Colonel," Wes said as he and Eric made their way to the door. Eric finally looked up at her for the first time and she was giving him the coldest look he had ever seen from her. It was obvious she hadn't seen the news report on the attempted robbery last night and still hated his guts with a fiery passion. He tried as hard as he could to say sorry with his eyes but knew better than to say anything in front of her boss. But he also knew that Wes had a plan forming in his mind when he said that she'd have an office by theirs and knowing full well that the only open office was beside his, Jen taking the one beside Wes's. He knew he would have to be patient and let her come to him.

 **A.N.: Sorry everyone! Life got super crazy there for awhile, but I'm back and hoping to finish this story and start another this weekend! Thank you all for waiting patiently! Hope it was worth it!**


	8. Chapter 8

At exactly 3:45 the next day Taylor parked her car next to the SG SUV in the parking lot in front of Macy's. She smiled as she saw the brunette lip locked with the brown haired man next to her in the driver seat. She climbed out of her car, making sure to shut the door softly as to not alert the two in the car beside hers. She slowly walked around the back of the navy blue SUV until she was at the driver's side window, before tapping on it with two knuckles. She let out a small chuckle at the jump and divide that happened in a split second inside the car but schooled her face back to a frown before eyes turned to her. When the two inside realized it was Taylor and not a cop they both laughed in relief as Jen climbed out and Wes rolled his window down smiling at her.

"You do realize you can get a ticket for that right Collins?" she asked as Jen joined her on the driver side.

"Oh please, like anyone would give us a ticket!" he said laughing.

"Myers would," was all she said before starting to walk away after realization hit making his smile turn to a frown at knowing she was right that his best friend would indeed give him a ticket. "Come on Jen, Wes needs to go yell at his Co-Commander."

With a chuckle Jen leaned down to give Wes another peck on the cheek before jogging after Taylor to the store front. In her own mind she was trying to bring up the topic of said Co-Commander to the Yellow Eagle Ranger, since Eric had practically begged her to talk to her for him. She could never figure out what had happened after Christmas for the blonde beside her to close off the Quantum Ranger. With any luck she could get Taylor to spill with a little girl talk, because they were both just the best at that kind of stuff right?

The two female rangers had finally found their way to the women's department before an more words were spoke. Most of the things that were in the direct eyesight was left over Christmas clothes that were now marked down 75% and some sparkly things they assumed was for New Years in a couple days. This gave Jen an idea on how to start the conversation.

"So what are you doing for New Years Eve Tay?" Jen asked picking up a silver sparkly top and shaking it, making it sparkle more in the light. With a small laugh from Taylor she put it back and continued walking through the racks of clothes.

"Sitting on my couch until the ball drops in New York and then going to bed," Taylor said without a second thought as she pulled out a yellow sweater and showed it to Jen, who then shook her head no causing Taylor to put the sweater back in it's spot.

"Well while that sounds heartbeat raising fun, if you get tired of getting wild on your own you are more than welcome to join us at the manor," she said grabbing a pink pin striped gray suit and showing Taylor, who nodded her head with a mouthed 'cute', who then scoffed as what Jen had said sunk in.

"Yeah cause last time I did that it turned out great," she said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Jen chanced a look at the blonde and saw she was still looking through the racks and suspected nothing of her, so she continued cautiously.

"Christmas? I thought it went great! Mr. Collins loves you and you know Wes thinks of you as a sister he never had. Hell if you wanted to, I bet he would even let you move in," Jen said lightly laughing.

"It's not the Collins men I'm talking about. It's the dumbass that Wes calls his best friend," Taylor said with a glare at the rack in front of her.

"Eric? What did that numbskull do now?" Jen asked this time not lying as she wanted to actually know what he did. Taylor finally lifted her gaze from the clothes to their surroundings. Satisfied that they were essentially by themselves she turned to face Jen before speaking in hushed tones just incase someone was to walk by.

"He was supposed to come by my place later, after the party was over at the mansion. He was supposed to be there at 10:30. Then he has the nerve to show up an hour later and bang on my door as I'm trying to watch TV," she said getting more and more livid as she relived that night. When Jen finally heard what happened she started laughing. Then pretty soon she was doubled over clutching her stomach as she continued laughing. "What the hell is so funny Scotts?!" Taylor demanded now pissed with another Time Force Ranger.

"Do you not watch the news? Or read the newspaper?" Jen asked once she was able to control the laughing and standing up straight again wiping the corner of her eyes. Giving Jen a very confused and pissed look the Air Force Major crossed her arms across her chest before answering.

"I turn it on just in time for the weather then leave. What does that have to do with anything?" Taylor asked growing more angry and perplexed by the moment.

"Right after you left the guys got called in. Three looneys tried to rob the City National Bank. Took them until 10 to finally catch all three of them. Then obviously they had to book them all in and since they let most of the staff off for the holiday Wes and Eric had to do it all. Wes said Eric actually left before they were done in a mad dash to get to your place. I swear Taylor it wasn't him being an ass. He really is sorry. He might not say it because you know it's him, but he really is. He's been going crazy trying to figure out how to get you to talk or even listen to him. So crazy in fact he literally begged me to talk to you," Jen said kind of slowly stepping away from her as she spoke the last sentence.

As Taylor slowly took in what Jen had said her expression changed from livid to hurt to determined. "Shit! I'm such a dumbass! Ok Jen I'm gonna need your help. First we need to find a something to year on New Year's Eve and then we need to hit Victoria's Secret."

"Wait why there?" Jen asked giving Taylor the confused expression now.

"Well that night he was supposed to help me open my gift from him that was from there, but I might have thrown it away. Besides you'll need some bra and panties and I refuse to let my friends by the cheap crap,'' she said giving her a small smile as she set out to find a dress for the party in 4 days.


	9. Chapter 9

The next 4 days went by in a blur for Taylor. Most of her time was spent packing her office and sending it over to Silver Hills. Though her herself made it a point to not step foot in the head quarters, avoiding Eric on purpose. She knew she would probably cave if she saw him and then all her plans would go down the drain. She was just hoping that he hadn't moved on yet, but from Jen's daily reports it sounds like he hasn't.

It was about an hour before she was to be at the Collins residence and had already taken 3 shots to help calm her nerves. Knowing there was no way she was gonna drive she went ahead and requested for an Uber to pick her up in 30 minutes. She was just putting the final touch to her outfit when her phone buzzed indicating that her ride was here. She quickly downed one more shot before patting her dog on the head while heading out the door making sure she had her keys in a place she would remember for later.

Thankfully it was a quick drive to the mansion as everyone else wanted to go downtown where as the Collins Manor was on the outside of town so traffic was easy going. As they pulled up the long circle drive the driver looked surprised at the grand house before them.

"Partying with the big leagues tonight huh?" he asked jokingly as he came to a stop in front of the door.

"The perks of being a Ranger," Taylor said shrugging before giving the guy a tip as he moved his shocked gaze from the house to the blonde climbing out of his car. "Have a good night and stay safe!"

"I just gave a ride to a Power Ranger...no fucking way!" the driver said as she started to close the door. She just gave a soft laugh and shut the door before waving as he started to drive away. She then turned to look at the house in front of her, before sighing and then squaring her shoulders and walking up the steps to the door. As she reached for the doorbell she realized the shaking in her hand had finally left. Soon enough the door was opened to reveal the same man that had opened it for her on Christmas. He smiled softly at her as he stepped aside to let her in before offering to take her coat and bag. She smiled as she handed them both to him before he gestured to the large staircase in front of them and told her the others were in the ballroom on the third floor.

"Thank you," she said smiling at him before making her way up the staircase being careful in the large black heels Jen had forced her to buy with her new dress. After what seemed 1,000 stairs she was finally on the third floor landing and could hear the small party going on in the ballroom to her left. She stopped in front of the closed doors, taking a second to straighten her dress and take another deep breath before pushing the doors open. The music was loud enough and the lights low enough that she wasn't noticed right away, thus letting her take in her surroundings. As she looked at the small party in front of her she recognized the majority of the people, including Cole, Alyssa, Max, and Danny. Shockingly enough it was Mr. Collins that spotted her first.

"Taylor! My, what a surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you here," he said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug, much like he did a Christmas.

"Hello Mr. Col-I mean Arthur. Jen invited me. I hope it's ok," she said realizing that Jen hadn't told anyone she was coming. Which the more she thought about it was probably a good idea on the pink rangers part, knowing that Wes couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"Ofcourse! You are always welcome in our home! Please enjoy the party," he said giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze before starting to walk away.

"Wait you're leaving? It's not midnight yet," she said turning to face him, putting her back to the party. Stopping and turning back to face her he gave a soft chuckle before replying.

"I'm afraid I'm getting old dear. I can't party like I used to," he said with mirth in his voice. "But please enjoy your night. And there are plenty of guest rooms should you decide against calling a cab," he told her with a soft smile before turning back around and walking out the doors she had just entered.

With a small smile on her lips from the elder Collins she turned back to face the party and was then bombarded with arms coming at her from just about every angle. She was quickly able to see the distinct shaggy brown hair of the Red Lion Ranger and the short black hair of the White Tiger Ranger. She laughed along with them half-heartedly pushing them back from her, noting that she had gotten more hugs tonight than she had in a long while.

"So glad you could make it Taylor! I asked Eric if you were coming but he just got this weird look on his face and growled a no before sulking off to the bar," Alyssa screamed over the music. Taylor resisted the urge to glance over to the corner where she had caught a glimpse of the bar before talking to Mr. Collins. Instead she focused on answering the women in front of her.

"Well he didn't think I'd be able to make it. And he's just probably pissed because Wes has drug him to two parties in one month," she said laughing with the others, Max and Danny having joined the rest of the team.

"I'm sure he'd love to see you then! I think I last saw him go out those doors," Cole said pointing across the main part of the ballroom, which had turned into the dance floor with tables edging the outside to a set of double doors like the ones behind them.

"Yeah I guess it wouldn't hurt to say hello," she said smiling at the vet. "I'll find you guys in a bit."

"Oh Taylor," Alyssa started causing Taylor to stop and turn back to the teacher. "Nice dress," she said with a knowing smile. Taylor just sent her the same smile and turned back towards the double doors Cole pointed to.

"I find it odd she's wearing red. I for sure thought she still wore yellow," Danny said as she walked away, causing Max to drop his head into his hand and shake it while the other two just laughed at the gentle giants confusion before Alyssa informed him of why she was wearing the new color.

As she was weaving her way through the people and tables the bar caught her sight and she quickly made a detour. However as she got closer she noticed Wes and Jen standing at the bar talking to someone she didn't recognize. She tried to hide behind some bystanders and turn around but she wasn't fast enough. Wes had seen her.

"TAYLOR EARNHARDT! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Wes yelled in his drunk voice over the music that seemed to be getting louder and louder. She cringed on the inside as people turned to look at who Wesly Collins was at, but on the outside she stood up a little straighter and stalked over to the Red Ranger.

"Well hello to you too Wes. Hi Jen. French 75 and an Old Fashion please," she said smiling at Jen and then turning to lean against the bar and watch the bartender make her drinks...and avoid eye contact with Wes.

"What are you doing here?! Jen said she asked you to come but you said you had to work! And then I said what kind of person works on New Year's Eve?! And then Eric said Earnhardt. And then he said he'd be working too if I had let him. Pretty dress...OOO it's the same color of the nighty Eric bought you for Chirstmas….OOOOOOO YOU'RE HERE TO SAY SORRY!" Wes rambled on before finally being stopped by Jen sticking her hand over his mouth and Taylor punching him in the arm.

"Yes you nitwit! And it's a surprise and I'd like to keep it that way until I see him," she said sending him her deepest glare while he rubbed his arm and then moved Jen's hand away from his mouth so he could speak again, in a quieter voice.

"I'm sorry Tay, I can get a little loud when I drink," he said earning him a scoff and eye roll from Taylor and Jen. "You don't understand how much this will mean to him. You coming to him and saying sorry I mean. Well the dress will probably be a good one too. You know I love you both and just want to see both of you happy, but please Taylor he can't take much more. I know he still seems like the badass Eric Myers but he's dieing on the inside. So please be good to my best friend, or I'll have to sic Jen on you," he said with a grin at his girlfriend who just laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry Wes, I don't think I can take much more either," she said as the bartender set her drinks down in front of her before going off to help someone else.

"Well good. He's out on the balcony whenever you are ready," Wes said nodding his head to the two doors Cole had pointed to earlier.

"Thanks Wes. And thank you Jen. I couldn't have done this without you," she said nodding her head at her partner in crime so to speak.

"Not a problem. I'm happy to help anytime," she said smiling at the blonde while Wes was staring at her wide eyed. "What?!"

"You knew?! You knew this whole time and didn't tell me?!" he asked looking genuinely hurt.

"You're telling me you wouldn't have caved and told Eric about it?" Jen asked crossing her arms and leveling him with a 'don't give me that shit' look.

"Ok yeah good point," he said while the bartender set another margarita in front of him distracting him enough for Taylor to walk away.

After dodging some of her former recruits she had successfully made it to the balcony doors. She straightened her dress one more time and swept the hair that wasn't in her eyes out of her eyes. She pulled her shoulders up and back making her boobs pop out a bit more before pushing open the door and stepping out into the cool December night. What she saw next had her throwing the Old Fashion in her right hand and turning back out the door before anyone could see the tears forming in her eyes, cause Taylor Earnhardt didn't cry dammit.


	10. Chapter 10

Eric was leaning against the balcony railing looking down over the city, his third empty Old Fashion glass sitting next to him. He figured if had to be at this stupid party he might as well drink but that didn't mean he couldn't keep an eye on the city still. He had only been out there about 10 minutes when he heard the door open behind him. Without turning around he began to speak assuming it was Wes coming to drag him back inside.

"Look I'll come inside at midnight but until then I'm staying out here," he said still leaning against the railing.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just wanted some fresh air. I can hardly hear myself think in there," came a voice that was much more feminine than Wes'. Eric quickly stood up and spun around to see who had joined him in the outside world of the Collins Mansion. He stood there staring at her a moment trying to pinpoint where he had seen her before and blaming the alcohol on his delayed thought process. He must have had a confused look on his face so she spoke again. "My name is Kayla. I helped you and Mr. Collins that day at Victoria's Secret." She must have seen the realization cross his face and then more confusion and she answered his next question without him asking it aloud. "He just randomly called me the other day and invited me. Parties aren't really my thing but you don't exactly turn down a party invite from Wesly Collins."

"No I suppose you don't," he said shaking his head at Wes before grabbing his empty glass and attempting to walk forward and out the doors she was standing in front of still. "I'll let you be. I need another drink anyways."

"Wait how did it go?" she asked placing a hand on his arm causing him to freeze.

"How did what go?" he asked confused glancing at her hand on his bicep and then at her face. He gulped quietly at realizing how close they actually were on the large balcony.

"Your girlfriends present. Did she love it or did she love it?" she asked smiling up at the tan man that she still held on to.

"Um she never got to open it. We broke up before she could," he said telling the half truth, or what he thought was the half truth. He didn't know he was going to be greeted at the door in her nighty.

"Oh well then good," she said smiling even bigger up at him. At this he was even more confused than before and he knew it showed on his face.

"Good? How is that good?" he asked trying to tug his arm out of her grasp that just got stronger the more he struggled.

"Because now I won't feel bad about this," she said and before he could ask what the hell she was talking about she placed her other hand behind his neck and stood up on her toes, pulling his head down at the same time until they were kissing. At the same time this was happening Eric could hear the door beside them opening again and then he was being showered in brown liquid. He was able to finally get a grip on Kayla's shoulders and push her away from him just in time to see blonde hair and an ass he'd know anywhere going out the door.

"Shit! Earnhardt! Wait!" he said pushing Kayla away from him and running out the door after her forgetting both the now broken glasses on the ground. But as soon as he stepped back into the ballroom his vision was obscured by the people and lights around him. He scanned the room for her long blonde hair but couldn't find it anywhere. But he did find Wes, Jen, Cole and Alyssa all gathered around a table and he ran to them.

"Where'd she go?" he asked as soon as he reached the group. They all looked up at him startled but instantly knew who he was talking about. Jen and Alyssa shot each other a worried look as the guys continued to looked startled.

"She came to the bar, got two drinks and then went to the balcony to find you. Why? What happened?" Jen asked turning to face him more fully.

"That damn girl that you invited from that damn store jumped me and she was kissing me just as Taylor walked out the doors. She threw a drink at me and stormed away. I tried looking around the room but all I could find was you guys," he said glancing at her and then continued his scan of the ballroom, searching for any sign of the women in question.

"She most likely isn't in here anymore. She probably went to find some place quiet. Let's split up and keep looking. Wes and I will go check the monitors and see if we can find her there. Cole, Alyssa you guys search this floor, not as many rooms and hallways to get lost in. Eric you check the second floor, you know it as well as anybody does, you know all the hiding places. Let us know if you find her," Jen said taking control of the situation fast.

Everyone nodded and they headed to the main doors of the ballroom and then went different ways. Cole and Alyssa heading down the long hallway to the right, Eric heading down the main staircase to the second floor and Jen and a quickly sobering up Wes headed down the back staircase to the first floor security room. Cole quickly communicated that the third floor was clear and that they were going to go back to the party and keep an eye out for her there. Jen said that they hadn't seen her on the first floor and their way to the security room and Eric was slightly starting to panic more and more with each passing second that she wasn't found. He knew that if she got off the property without him being able to speak to her then it was truly over. He had checked the whole West wing of the second floor and only had about 3 rooms left in the East wing, one of which was his room when he stayed here. That's when Wes's voice came through the communicator laughing. Before Eric could yell at him he heard a thunk and Wes stop laughing.

"She's on your floor Eric, room 5 East wing," he heard him say still trying to hold back the laughter and failing. That's when it hit him why Wes was laughing. That was his room. She had chosen the farthest room away from the ballroom on the second floor to hide. He quickly got over the irony and started running towards his room only stopping when he found a champagne flute in the hall a few feet away from his door.

Knowing that she most likely heard him running down the hall he decided to forgo the knocking and slowly tried to open the door. Finding it locked he laughed at himself for not thinking about that sooner. What person wouldn't lock the door to their hideout room? He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key to unlock the door when it hit him that he had locked it before he had went up to the party. Shaking his head he unlocked it and slowly opened the door, hiding behind it halfway expecting things to be hurled at him again. But when nothing came he peaked around the door to see her standing at the window looking as small as he had ever seen her. Come to think of it he had only seen her when she was trying to be taller than the world and she always was in his eyes. But now she looked as tall as an ant.

"Earn-Taylor?"


	11. Chapter 11

When she didn't even flinch at his voice he edged closer to her before speaking again trying for something a little lighter.

"You know breaking and entering is a felony," he said softly as he came to a stop a few feet behind her. When he still didn't get a response he glanced out the window and he could see Kayla climbing into a cab in the front drive. At the same time he caught a glimpse of her face and saw the tear stains through the small amount of makeup she had put on. That's when he said fuck it and grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. She didn't fight just let him turn her away from the window letting her eyes fall on his shoes.

"Dammit Taylor this is not you! What the hell is going on?" he asked still keeping his grip on her shoulders firm but not tight.

"Why aren't you leaving with your girlfriend?" came her small voiced answer.

"Girlfriend?! You think Kayla is my girlfriend?!" at this he starts laughing, making her shake as he shook.

"Well I hadn't really pinned you as the type to go around kissing random people, thought I knew you better than that. But I was apparently wrong," she said still not making eye contact with him.

"Tay she's not my girlfriend. And no I don't go around kissing random girls. There is only one woman I want to kiss tonight and there for a while I thought she hated my guts to much to even think about kissing me again," he said taking her chin in one hand and tilting her head up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Then what the hell was that on the balcony?" she asked her voice getting more life to it as she remembered what she had walked out on.

"She basically jumped me. Before I could register what was happening you had already walked out the door," he said letting go of her chin and grabbing on to her arms and slowly guiding her over to the bed so they could sit and talk.

"The great Eric Myers let some 100 something pound redhead jump him? Why do I not believe this?" she asked arching a brow at him but sitting on the bed with him nonetheless.

"Well I might have had a couple drinks before the one that landed on me," he said smirking at her. They sat quietly for a moment before Taylor remembered something.

"Wait how did you get in here?" she asked looking back up at him from her hands in her lap. He dug his key back out of his pocket before replying.

"How did you get in here? I know for a fact this room was locked up before the party," he asked raising a brow at her.

"How did you know it was locked?" she answered with another question.

"You picked the absolute worst room in the whole mansion to hide in. It's actually quite funny if you think about it," he said laughing before looking at her again and realising she wasn't comprehending what he was getting at. "This is my room when I stay here."

"Just my damn luck," she said standing up off the bed when she realized how close they were to each other. For a split second hurt crossed Eric's face before he schooled it back to it's usual smirk.

"You still look hot in my color," he said standing up and walking towards her again. But this time she reacted like she had when they met close to 3 years ago, meeting him stride for stride standing up straight again to where she was just a few inches shorter than him.

"I seem to recall something about your color and a little pink bag...have any ideas?" she asked smirking up at him.

"Oh I have alot of ideas...some involving what's inside that little pink bag and some involving the contents of said bag on the floor," he said pulling her close to him by her hips causing her arms to go around his neck.

But before anything else could be said they could start to hear the countdown from the ballroom. When the chanting hit the number 3 Eric looked back down at her and smiled. A true smile. A smile he only uses for his team and Alice. Seeing him smile at her made Taylor smile too. As the chanting reached one and cheers erupted above them Eric leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a slow deep kiss pulling her closer to him as fireworks exploded behind them out the window.

Eric Myers was not a partier, but if this is how all parties ended from now on, you'd make a believer out of him.

 **A.N: And done! thank you everyone for being patient with me! If anyone has any couples they would like a story of just let me know and I'll try to come up with something.**

 **Disclaimer(cause I really suck at doing it): I do not own anything/anyone in this story besides my Victoria's Secret worker and I'm sure out there somewhere is a Victoria's Secret worker that matches my description and I don't own her either, cause that'd be weird. Everything/one belongs to Saban.**


End file.
